Bleach, Facebook and many other things
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: What happens when our favourite Bleach characters get facebook? Well, I think we're about to find out.


_**~ Power Drama~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers or any other references to anything in this story, becuse if I did own them, I wouldn't be telling you this, now would I?**

_**~Chapter 1: New Students~**_

**Scarlet's P.O.V** _(Remember her? She's from To The Beat, but this is a completely different story, just putting that out there.)_

First period was torture, as usual. I didn't like mornings all that much. Never have, never will. The class seemed to drag on forever, and the teacher went on about something. I didn't really pay attention, until she actually said something interesting.  
"Okay, class! We're going to take a break from this lesson, because we have new students. Yes, students, that's plural, there's more than one new student here." She explained. Did I mention, my math teacher was also my homeroom teacher? Yeah, it sucks big time. I looked up, actually starting to pay attention. I must've missed something, because there were 5 people standing up in front.  
Right I should probably mention, this is a school for... mutants. Yeah, you heard me right, mutants. Not the weird, completely crazy radioactive ones, though there might be a couple, I'm talking about the X-men kind. Yep, my powers was the ability to copy other peoples power and keep them permantly. This can only happen when I see the power. That way, it's automatic, I can't control it, I can only control it if I'm touching them, like direct skin contact. So anyway,back to the subject, here, at our school, we live here too. Your age doesn't count toward which class you'll be put in, it depends on your mutant energy level, or M.E.L. The higher your M.E.L, the stronger, more deadly your power.  
These newbies must have pretty high M.E.L. All guys though.

"Okay then, take your seats." The teacher instructed. She assigned them seats already? I really zoned out there, didn't I? "Also, the rest of this morning is a free period."

**A/N: Hey, if guys haven't noticed, I'm basing this heavily on X-Men (which I don't own,so don't sue me), although there will only be references, no actual appearances from the X-Men...yet...maybe. I haven't decided on that yet. That's all. Keep reading.**

One of the newbies, or freshmints as most of us call new students, sat next to me. He looked pretty pissed for some reason, but then I looked to see what he looking at to see one of the other newbies making wierd faces. All I did was giggle. That earned me a scary death glare from the guy next to me. I just looked at him, then rolled my eyes. So, I just turned around to talk to some of my friends."

"Hey, Scarlet." One of them said, smiling like the cheshire cat

"Okay, what is it Tamara?" I asked, noticing a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Some of the newbies are 'hot', according to her." Blossom said, smiling.

"What, and you don't agree her?" I questioned, knowing my firends all too well.

"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah, I agrre!" She replied, too loudly. This caused most of our classmates (including the newbies), to look our way.

"God, Blossom! Do you want half the country to hear you?" I scolded, a lot quieter than she was. By this time both Tamara and Blossom were on the floor laughing like maniacs. Tamara's power was telepathic abilities, like she can lift stuff with her mind, and read minds, and talk to you telepathically.  
Blossom's were the ability to control plants. Not surprising.  
The rest of the morning went on uneventful. Before long, it was lunch. As ususual, I sat with 6 other friends. We were all chatting, when all the newbies walked in. Apparently there were newbies in the other class,too.

"Hey, I think one of the newbies has an eye on you." Destiny, Blossom's twin sister (though they didn't look or act anything like twins), said pointing to one of the newbies. He was in my class. He was the one that sat beside me.

"Apparently his name is Mark, but he goes by Wylde." Blossom explained, obviously listening to the converstation.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it helps when you listen." Tamara comments, chuckling. "Yeah, he has an older brother,too. Kurt, I think."  
I looked over at him, just in time to catch his eye. We sat there, staring at each other for about 2 minutes, before looking away.

"What was that I saw? Did you just at stare him?" Jessica teased. Everyone else at our table started laughing, causing people to look at us like 'wtf?'.

"Man, I can't beleive you're checking out a guy, and you barely know the guy. That's pretty typical." Destiny mused.

"But, Destiny! He was checking her out, too!" Blossom squealed, jumping in her seat. I'm starting to wonder how they became my friends.

**Wylde's P.O.V**

A lot of laughing came from her direction. Suddenly, someone punched me in the arm. I looked to see who. Turns out, it was my brother, Kurt. He had this sly smile plastered onto his lips.

"Man, little bro, you barely know the girl,and you're checking her out already?" He teased.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I can bet you her friends told her the same thing." Nolo said, chuckling.

"Don't worry. She's probably not dating anyone...maybe." Tork joked. By this time everyone was pretty much laughing.

"Hey, look. She's coming over with three of her friends. Wonder what she wants." Vert said, smiling.

Man, this wasn't going to turn out good.

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

It didn't take long for the others to convince to come over to the newbies table with them. I was pretty nervous actually, so , just like in any other situation like this, I pulled out my Ipod, put in my earphones, and turned up the music. Suddenly, someone pulled one of my earphones. only one, the other one was still in.

"Yes?" I asked,annoyed.

"You mind?" Blossom answered, sarcastically.

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'P', smiling. I actually stopped listening to them at that point. Well, it's not like I wasn't completely uninterested in this, it was the exact opposite. But, I decided not to listen, so I just put my other earplug in, and zoned out. Until, someone decided to jump on my back, causing me to stumble,but luckily, my strength allowed me to stay standing. I turned my head to see Destiny, smiling. She pulled out the earplug, the same one from earlier.

"Hey, we were wondering what you were listening to." She asked. I looked at everyone to find that they were all looking at me.

"I'll tell you..._**AFTER YOU GET OFF MY BACK**_!" I yelled, no, screamed. I screamed at her. All she did was look at me, amused, before jumping off.

"Okay, what were you listening to?" She asked again, obviously unfazed by my sudden outburst.

"Remember the Name." I replied, only giving them the name of the song.

"By Fort Minor?" Nolo asked. (Yes, I payed attention long enough to actually learn their names)

"Yep." I answered, popping the 'P'

"Hey, so your friends here say you're really good at singing." Vert commented.

"Yeah, what of it?" I snapped.

"Sing." Tork suggested, a smirk planted firmly on his lips. All they got was a smirk right back. a rather smug one at that.

"Sure, not like I don't do it every other day." I said, sarcastically. They smiled, and a couple people chuckled...or at least I think they did. I took my Ipod, scrolled around a bit and found a good song.

**A/N: Just a tidbit,I do not own any songs mentioned in here, so,yeah.**

_**-I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin.-**_

By this time, everyone had begun to notice the music, and that I had been singing.

_**-Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me..-**_

_**-I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**_  
_**you're my answer to the question why -**_

By now, everyone was on their feet and watching. I just smiled, and continued on singing.

_**-I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never givin in to you again,**_  
_**take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these kats tryin to get under my skin but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me-**_

Now, everyone was singing along, except the newbies.

_**-I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**_  
_**you're my answer to the question why-**_

Instinctively, I really don't think I was thinking, I started to walk up to Wylde as I started the next verse.

_**-I know it's not me , take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games,couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you speak, I'm takin control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you-**_

Of course, I realized what I was doing, so I started to back off.

_**-I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**_  
_**you're my answer to the question why-**_

_**Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me again, you try to control me, but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me.**_

I finished off pretty good. There was a lot of cheering, but it died down just as quick as it started. Once the song actually ended, Europa came on, but I just left it to play, as I walked up to my group of friends, and the newbies. well, Iguess they were kinda of my friends now. "Wow, when they said you can sing, they weren't overexaggerating!" Vert exclaimed.  
"Maybe they were underexaggerating." Taro mused.  
"Yeah, well my singing isn't the only thing that surprises people." I said.  
"Yeah, there's something you wanna add to your list of amazing talents?" Tork asked. I just smirked, and looked at him.

"Yeah, I can probably kick your butt." I said, a smile forming on my lips.

Well, yeah I did beat the toughest guy in school. I didn't mention them did I? Him and his group of friends decided to pick on one of my friends so, I taught him a lesson. Ironically, I ended up going out with him later. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Wierdly, we don't hang out too often. But I don't mind.

"Yeah?" He teased, looking at me with disbelief.

"Well, she did beat up the toughest guy at the school, and he's actually her boyfriend." Tamara said. As I turned to leave, I could feel all of them looking at me with complete dismay.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and soon I'm sitting in my room, on my laptop, logging on to Facebook.

E-mail/Phone: ScarletYC28

Password:*******

Scarlet Yamada Cortez has signed in.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ok, wat happened 2 my room? Rukia?

_Comments:_

Rukia Kuchiki: It wasn't me!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, who else could it have been?

Scarlet Yamada Cortez: Maybe it was Kon.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Maybe. Where is that little knucklehead.

Scarlet Yamada Cortez: Someone's in trouble.

_Scarlet Yamada Cortez is friends with Nolo Pasaro and 9 others._

Grimmjow Jeaegerjaquez: I'm bored...

Scarlet Yamada Cortez: So am I .

Szayelaporro Grantz: Wanna do something?

Scarlet Yamada Cortez: Like what?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: I no...

A/N: Oohh, what are they doing? Ok, guys this is, what, my third author's note so far, in the first chapter? Well, it's only cuz I need to tell you stuff. So I'm gonna tell everyone's powers. I'm only going to include some of my characters from To the Beat. So, here we go, (and when I say (like_), I mean their powers are like the person's, not that they look like them):

Teku:  
Nolo- Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire, and can make objects out of fire. (Like Pyro, except Nolo can actually create fire, unlike Pyro)  
Kurt- The ability to charge stuff with kinetic energy to make it explode (like Gambit) and create stuff out of kinetic energy (like... well, stuff)  
Shirako- Electrokinesis: the ability to create and manipulate electricity, and can create objects out of electricity, Can create shockwaves, and can create illusions.  
Vert- Can control water (ummm..would that be called 'hydrokinesis? maybe?), and can control ice.  
Karma- Telepath, meaning the ability to read minds, use telekinesis, and speak to people telepathically. (like all those telepaths in X-men)

Metal Maniacs:  
Tork- Has the power of teleportation (like Nightcrawler) and can control lava (or magma, whatever)  
Taro- Shapeshifter (like Mystique), and super-speed.  
Pork-Chop- Extendable and retractable claws (like Wolverine)  
Monkey- Super-senses, like super-hearing,etc, telepath, can phase through walls (like Shadowcat)  
Wylde- Can control magnetism (Like Magneto), can control the following elements: fire, water, air/wind, earth/rock, metal (ironic, lol), ice, sand, and lightning, has a healing factor (like Wolverine's and Sabretooth's), can control light and darkness, and can create illusions.

Bleach-

Espadas (All of them have a healing factor, so I won't put it in):

Grimmjow: Able to transform to different animals, super-senses, super-speed( like Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch's brother) and really strong.

Szayelaporro: Can control the weather (like Storm), able to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects

Nnoitora: Able to cancel the superpowers of others,and super-strength

Halibel: Able to control water and ice.

Ulquiorra: Has a healing factor, can create weapons made of telekinetic energy

Soul Reapers and others:

Ichigo: Has a healing factor, and can control elecricity.

Orihime: Has telekinetic and telepathic powers.

Rukia: Can control the temperature.

Izuru: Can the control gravity.

Shuhei: Can form a weapon out of light and shadow.

Renji: Can make weapons out of bone. (like Marrow)

Also, the song was Step to Me by Thousand Foot Krutch, if you wanna listen to it, look it up on YouTube.


End file.
